This program project represents a multidisciplinary and longitudinal approach to status in late middle age and development across the life span from birth through 60 years. The collaborating investigators come from the disciplines of medicine, genetics, sociology and a number of branches of psychology (behavioral genetics, clinical, cognitive, developmental, personality, psychometrics, and social), but all share a common interest in the phenomena of development and aging. The research draws upon the unusual breadth and perspective of a data base including physical, physiological, sociological, educational, occupational, cognitive, personality, and interpersonal measures over the life course from birth to 50 to60 years in three longitudinal samples from two birth cohorts totaling over 300 men and women. Data of similar breadth are available over comparable or later periods of the life span on their spouses and first degree relatives (parents and offspring). The objectives of the various proposals include analyses of physical and mental health, Piagetian and psychometric cognitive attributes, personality characteristics, ego processes, sex-role development, friendships, marital and other kinship relationships, value orientations and transmission, occupational careers, and individuals' perspectives on their past and future life course. Status in late middle age, developmental patterns and sources of individual, age and cohort differences will be examined.